One Queen And Two Prince
by Artsy789
Summary: Hello readers, I am here with my second story. Summary : One Queen, Two Prince and a surprise is here.


**Thank you Knight Lynx, Hug Hero5, Xia Jayde0527, Fiery Wings, Taku Misa17, Miss Kirei Uchiha and all readers and reviewers I am so happy to see so much praise for my first fanfic:) And I proof read it!**

Long long but not so long there was a Queen, Queen Ayuzawa Misaki of Seika Empire The Empire of Demons.She was horrible, feisty and scary enough to give you a double heart attack. Her Demonic Aura was famous every where. She was a Demon for male species but a sweet and beautiful princess for female species. She was fearless, brave and yes demony.

Prince Tora Igarashi of Igarashi Empire And Prince Hinata Shintani of Shintani Empire were pleading (practically Hinata was begging) to The Queen to marry.

Prince Tora Said 'My princess marry me. I will give you all luxuries you have never dreamt of.'

Pince Hinata begged 'Princess, marry me I will make you happy, afterall we are childhood friends.'

The Queen said ' Prince Tora and Prince Hinata, I don't want luxuries or love all I want is freedom. I have decided to not marry anyone.'

Prince Hinata begged 'Queen marry me, I am madly in love with you and I am your childhood friend. I know you.'

The Queen said 'I will not marry you. Being one's childhood friend don't means you can marry them. And who the hell said that I am a princess? AM A QUEEN FOR GOD'S SAKE'

Ponce Hinata sat down quietly seeing a I-am-not-going-to-marry look.

'Queen Ayuzawa marry me.' Prince Tora said, his voice became demanding.

'I am not going to marry anyone, how many times do I have to tell.' Shouted Queen from the throne.

Prince Tora rose from his position (he was kneening, you know proposing position) and grab The Queen 's hand, she tried to snatch it, but he pull her towards himself and now sat on top of her, he said with a devilish perverted smile 'Princess, Queen or whatever are you marry me if not then...' someone grabbed The Queen and snatch here away from Prince Tora. '..then I will marry her.' he cut between Prince Tora 's sentence.

'Queen I am King Takumi Usui of Aliens.' The saviour with green eyes said bowing to Queen

'Aliens!!!!' Prince Tora and Prince Hinata shout in union.

'There are no Aliens here on Earth in my knowledge.'Prince Tora said with a smirk.

'Yes, I am From Planet Phermone .' King Takumi grinned.

'I am not going to marry anyone, god I am tired of repeating the same thing after and after.' Queen protested punching Alien King.

'You know Misa Chan you should have used it when Prince Perverted man child Tora pulled you.' King caught her punch and smirked.

'I am not your Misa Chan.' shouted The Queen direct in his ears.

The Alien King stopped the horse and get off, then helped the Queen. But our Pride Loving Queen tried to get off from his horse by herself and fell off when the horse move. Before her face touch the floor someone with Green eyes and Strong arms catch her.

'You know Misa Chan you are careless, I have to take special care of you.' He smirked and then grin.

'Give me one good reason to marry you Alien King.' She asked crossing her hands.

'First, I am hot.

Second, I am blonde everyone loves blonde...'

'I don't ' The Queen cut off in between.

'You are not everyone. Now l let me finish Or you are impatient to marry me?' he smirked again.

'Please continue.' She said.

'Third and the most important I will give you freedom.' he said and without wasting a second he her pulled her close to himself and closed the distance between their lips.

The Queen and The King kissed, (although the Queen protested but that doesn't count!) and lived happily ever after.

Prince Tora and Prince Hinata dumbfoundly saw then leaving.

 **This story popped up in my mind when I was cursing my elder sister to drag me in a family function. You know I them. I just sit there watching everyone laughing and giggling on useless topics.**

 **Well forget it, tell me how was this story. You know how to do it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW YOUR REVIEW WILL BE APPRECIATED IF NOT THEN VAMPIRE IS WAITING:)**


End file.
